Motín
by B1329-0
Summary: Durante una de las entrevistas de la agente Starling al doctor Lecter en "la mazmorra", algo rompe con la monotonía del hospital.  Oneshot


El encapotado cielo de aquella tarde de noviembre había dado paso a una prematura noche. La llovizna había caído de manera interrumpida desde primera hora de la mañana y el ambiente era ya más propio de la estación invernal que del otoño.

El Pinto de Clarice Starling llevaba ya más de una hora aparcado frente al edificio del hospital penitenciario de Baltimore; las gotas escurrían por el capó creando en el suelo charcos cada vez más grandes.

La investigación sobre el caso de _Buffalo Bill_ se estaba alargando más de la cuenta y aquél era el único sitio donde podía recurrir en esos momentos en los que parecía que todo estaba perdido. El doctor Lecter la brindaba siempre su ayuda, no sin antes conocer más detalles de la vida de la joven. Clarice sabía que la información llegaría con cuentagotas; pero llegaría. Al doctor Lecter le gustaba jugar al desconcierto; pero había hecho su palabra de ayudar y eso haría. Hannibal Lecter siempre cumplía sus palabras.

Como siempre, el enfermero Barney había instalado una silla blanca de plástico frente a la celda de Lecter. Clarice estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y el codo sobre la rodilla. Su mano derecha sujetaba su cabeza en claro gesto de cansancio. Llevaba frente al doctor más de dos horas mientras él se divertía jugando al gato y al ratón con ella.

Visto desde fuera podría creerse que la joven estudiante simplemente hacía tiempo hasta que el doctor Chilton decidiera que era suficiente por ese día; pero en realidad, Clarice analizaba al doctor de la misma manera que él hacía con ella. Repetía mentalmente las palabras de Lecter e iba, poco a poco, armando un inmenso puzzle. Hannibal sabía lo que la chica estaba haciendo; pero no se mostró molesto por ella. Había visto en Clarice una perfecta alumna dispuesta a dejarse la piel por aprender.

De vez en cuando, en los momentos en los que Clarice parecía salir de su propio encantamiento, se preguntaba cómo podía pasarse las horas junto a aquél hombre. El mundo le había considerado un monstruo por sus atroces crímenes; pero ella tenía la sensación de haber conocido a otro hombre distinto al que mencionaban las noticias. A diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, el doctor Lecter era la educación y el saber estar en persona. Ni siquiera la reclusión había conseguido borrar su estilo. Si uno se ponía a comparar, parecía como si Lecter hubiera decidido parar a pasar unas vacaciones en aquél lugar, rodeado de asesinos violadores y mentes peligrosamente trastornadas.

Clarice pensó que en realidad él era el único cuerdo en todo el edificio, incluyendo al director y los trabajadores en el saco contrario.

Hacia las nueve de la noche, cuando todo parecía comenzar a calmarse tras el reparto de las medicinas, ocurrió.

El ruido de las puertas de seguridad, a oídos de Clarice, parecía igual que siempre; pero el doctor Lecter supo enseguida que algo extraño pasaba. Se puso en píe y caminó lentamente hacia el cristal blindado, haciendo que Clarice se sobresaltara cuando levantó la cabeza del expediente y comprobó la escasa distancia que la separaba del caníbal.

—_¿Doctor Lecter?_ —preguntó encarando las cejas.

—_Shhh_ —el doctor se llevó el dedo índice a los labios mientras ponía su mano izquierda en el cristal.

—_¿Qué ocurre, doctor?_ —el negó con la cabeza y Clarice se levantó de la silla—. Si esto es una broma…

_—Clarice..._

_—¿Si?_

—_Las puertas de las celdas se están abriendo, Clarice_ —declaró el doctor con los ojos cerrados. Clarice, alarmada, echó la silla hacia la pared y miró al final del corredor. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en la sala de vigilancia donde, se suponía, debía estar Barney con su compañero. No había nadie.

—_Doctor Lecter_ —dijo tragando saliva—, _los enfermeros no están en su puesto._

Las dos primeras celdas del pasillo se abrieron y sus ocupantes traspasaron la puerta sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al ver a Clarice parada al otro extremo, se sonrieron y adoptaron una actitud amenazante. La chica retrocedió hasta dar con el cristal blindado de la celda de Lecter. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

Un movimiento en el cuarto de enfermeros la hizo desviar su atención de los dos reclusos durante unos segundos. Había visto una sombra, estaba segura de que había visto pasar una sombra y animada ante la idea de que la ayuda estaba en camino, gritó llamando a Barney.

—_Yo que usted no haría eso, Clarice, ¿acaso no la han enseñado en la academia que el sigilo es fundamental para casos de confusión?_ —el doctor estaba completamente pegado a ella, al otro lado del cristal.

—_Pero… las puertas_ —la dos celdas siguientes se abrieron de golpe y uno de los prisioneros salió al pasillo entre grandes saltos.

—_Jason_ —susurró el doctor sin apartar la mirada del preso. Este también se había percatado de la presencia de Clarice y al contrario que sus compañeros, decidió acercarse lentamente mientras hacía señas a la chica.

—_¿Qué está pasando?_ —musitó Clarice al borde de las lágrimas. El doctor Lecter la miró y en lugar de encontrarse con una formada agente federal, se vio frente a una muchacha claramente asustada. Parecía un pequeño pez perdido frente a un gran tiburón blanco. Aquél símil le pareció divertido; pero se estremeció involuntariamente cuando vio los ojos de terror de Clarice conforme Jason se acercaba a ella.

El sonido metálico de la celda anexa a la de Lecter anunció que Sammy también se encontraba en libertad. Tan solo Lecter permanecía recluido dentro de su jaula.

Clarice miró hacia atrás para calcular cuanto espacio la quedaba. Jason y otros dos presos se aproximaban a ella, no excesivamente deprisa, pues querían intimidarla, divertirse un rato con ella antes de atacarla.

La puerta de enfermeros se abrió y una cabellera rizada se asomó al pasillo. El hombre, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, vestía un mono gris propiedad del hospital.

—_¡Vamos chicos, los de arriba hemos pensado que es hora de que los locos más locos se den un paseíto!_ —chilló—. _¡Para que veáis que aquí estamos todos igual de jodidos y que unidos podremos hacernos con esta pocilga!_

Los ojos del preso se centraron en la parte final del pasillo, en el lugar que ocupaba Clarice. Con sorpresa se estiró y colocándose el pelo la dedicó una sonrisa.

_—Veo que aquí tenéis más diversión que allá arriba_ —rió—._ Esto no es justo, nosotros tenemos a la vieja Doris mientras que vosotros disfrutáis de un tierno bollito._

—_Es la amiguita de Lecter_ —comunicó uno de los presos sin dejar de mirarla—. _La única que le ha conseguido hacer hablar._

_—No hace falta preguntarse por qué, ¿verdad muchachos?_ —los prisioneros comenzaron a aullar en dirección a la chica.

_—¡Oye, caníbal!_ —gritó el del mono gris—. _¿Qué te parece si te ofrezco un bis a bis con tu amiga? Seguro que lo estás deseando_ —los demás jalearon al hombre mientras este se dirigía de nuevo al interior del cuarto de enfermeros. Segundos después la puerta de la celda vibró y quedó levemente abierta. El doctor Lecter empujó la enorme y pesada puerta de cristal blindado y esta se abrió lentamente. Clarice retrocedió hasta la pared, no tenía más sitio donde escapar y todos los prisioneros estaban fuera de sus celdas y pendientes de ella.

_—Eso no vale_ —se quejó Jason acercándose al final del pasillo—._ Yo he salido primero, la he visto primero._

—_Clarice, entre en la celda_ —Hannibal permanecía parado en el umbral de la puerta. Jason se acercaba al principio de la celda y Clarice se supo perdida—._ Clarice, entre en la celda_—repitió.

La chica estaba confusa; sabía de sobra lo que el doctor podría hacer con ella si quisiera, había visto las fotografías de sus crímenes y el vídeo en el que atacó a una enfermera. Llevó las sudorosas manos a la pared y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esta desapareciera.

Los presos ganaban terreno y el doctor Lecter no vio más salida que acudir al encuentro de la chica. Si ella no quería entrar, tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza.

_—Doctor Lecter…_

_—Tengo muchos motivos por los que no podría hacerla daño, Starling_ —dijo agarrándola con firme suavidad del brazo para separarla de la pared—. _Jason por el contrario violó y asesinó a veinte mujeres sin motivo alguno_ —los ojos de Clarice se abrieron de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Los demás presos eran claramente superiores en altura y complexión al doctor Lecter; pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse demasiado a él. A pesar de los diferentes trastornos que les aquejaban, de sobra conocían de lo que era capaz Lecter; pero hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno estaba tan cerca de una joven como Clarice. El deseo era, en ese momento, más poderoso que el escaso raciocinio que entre todos sumaban.

_—La vi primero_ —se quejó Jason situándose frente a Lecter. Clarice ya estaba dentro de la celda, justo detrás del doctor.

_—Si la tocas, Jason, no llegarás a mañana. Eso te lo garantizo_ —el preso dio un paso hacia delante y Hannibal extendió los brazos como un pavo real guardando su territorio—. _Solo por la manera en que la miras mereces morir_ —continuó mostrando un gesto asqueado.

_—Te la vas a comer, ¿qué más te da que nos la hayamos tirado antes?_ —sonrió apoyándose en el marco de cristal. Clarice respiró hondo y dio un paso hacia el doctor. Quería permanecer lo más oculta posible a todas las miradas.

_—Tienes mucho donde elegir, Jason_ —dijo el doctor señalando con la cabeza a los demás presos—. _Olvídate de ella._

_—¿Me estás llamando maricón?_ —Jason se encaró al doctor Lecter. Clarice calculó que le sacaba cabeza y media y que si quisiera, podría deshacerse de Hannibal de un solo golpe.

_—Tú único placer en la vida es meterla, y seguramente te de igual donde_ —Jason empujó al doctor dentro de la celda provocando el choque con Clarice. Esta, inconscientemente, se agarró con fuerza al mono azul de Lecter, pegándose a su espalda. Hannibal echó los brazos hacía atrás, creando una pequeña barrera entorno a Clarice.

_—¿Recuerdas a Miggs?_ —preguntó Lecter sonriendo—. _Se propasó con ella y sabes perfectamente como terminó. No me costaría gran esfuerzo hacer lo mismo contigo, Jason._

El hombre apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerrando el puño de la mano derecha intentó dirigirle contra el doctor. Para sorpresa de Jason y de Clarice, Lecter interceptó el golpe y con rapidez se abalanzó sobre el prisionero, clavándole los dientes en el cuello, bajo la mandíbula.

Jason profirió un alarido de dolor y trató, en vano, de quitarse al doctor de encima. El resto de los prisioneros vieron la escena aterrados, ninguno se atrevió a prestar ayuda a Jason. Clarice se arrinconó contra la celda mientras asistía por primera vez y en primera persona a uno de los _espectáculos_ del doctor Lecter.

La sangre de Jason caía al suelo creando charcos idénticos a los de la lluvia bajo el coche de Clarice. La parte delante del mono del preso estaba completamente teñida de rojo, al igual que la ropa del doctor.

Solo cuando se hubo cansado, se separó de Jason y con golpe en el pecho, le empujó fuera de su celda. El resto guardaba completo silencio y cuando se giró hacia Clarice, la encontró agachada en una esquina, completamente acurrucada y con las manos tapándola la cabeza.

_—Siento de veras que haya tenido que presenciar esto, agente Starling_ —se disculpó el doctor mientras se desabrochaba el mono—_; pero como sabe la grosería me parece intolerable y más dirigida a alguien como usted._

Clarice alzó la cabeza confusa y clavó sus ojos azules en los del doctor. Este parecía completamente tranquilo, a pesar de lo que acababa de suceder en su celda.

Fuera, el resto de los presos comenzaron a reunirse. El hombre del mono gris sugirió que entre todos podrían hacerse con el doctor, que no podría atacarles a todos a la vez y que esa era la única manera de coger a la chica.

Hannibal era consciente de su clara desventaja y aprovechando la distracción de los presos, cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerza. Esta volvió a quedar bloqueada gracias al sistema de seguridad que llevaba incorporado.

El doctor, sin importarle la presencia de Clarice, se deshizo del mono azul y se vistió con el uniforme blanco que Barney le había dejado sobre la cama poco después de la llegada de Clarice aquella tarde. Tiro el mono al suelo y trató de recoger el charco de sangre.

_—¿Qué ha pasado?_ —preguntó la joven agente poniéndose, al fin, en pie.

_—Me temo que es un motín, querida y sagaz agente_ —sonrió Lecter mientras abría el grifo para lavarse la cara.

_—Pero, no lo entiendo. Se supone que la seguridad en este centro…_

_—Este centro está dirigido por un inepto al que interesa más mostrar su grasiento pelo en el _Tattler_ que la seguridad. Seguro que ahora mismo está agazapado en su despacho, como una comadreja acosada por un zorro._

_—¿Y qué pasa ahora?_ —Clarice comenzó a perder los nervios. Las palabras del doctor no la ayudaban en nada.

_—Ohm, me temo que no podemos hacer mucho hasta que sus compañeros del FBI decidan echarnos un cable, ¿hmm?_ —Hannibal se acercó a la pequeña cama y con la cabeza se la señaló a Clarice—._ Por favor, ponte cómoda, me temo que será una larga noche_ —la joven vaciló ante el ofrecimiento y el doctor permaneció tranquilamente parado en la misma posición. Finalmente, Clarice avanzó hasta el catre y se sentó—. _No me interesa hacerte daño, Clarice_ —dijo el doctor sentándose a su lado—. _Eres una joven brillante e inteligente y la única persona, junto con Barney, que me ha tratado como un ser humano y no como un animal sediento de sangre._

_—No deja de ser una persona_ —confesó la chica.

_—Te doy las gracias por ello, Clarice. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía a gusto en presencia de una persona._

De pronto todas las luces del corredor se apagaron, dejando la mazmorra completamente a oscuras. Los gritos de los presos rompieron el silencio y Clarice se sobresaltó juntándose más al doctor. La luz del sistema de vigilancia era el único punto de referencia de la celda, y su reflejo brillaba en los rojizos ojos de Hannibal. Clarice les miró con disimulo, nunca en la vida había visto unos ojos como aquellos. Cuando notó que los rojos iris estaban clavados en sus ojos, desvió rápidamente su mirada. Hannibal sonrió.

Fuera de la celda, los prisioneros corrían de un lado para otro armando un brutal jaleo. A lo lejos se oyeron unos disparos y más gritos. Clarice se apoyó contra la pared.

_—Si te abrazara, ¿lo tomarías como un ataque?_ —la suave voz del doctor hizo barrer todos los gritos y, de pronto, Clarice le sintió muy cerca.

La chica dudó unos minutos.

_—Supongo que no_ —susurró al fin. Hannibal asintió en la oscuridad y sentándose como ella, pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Clarice y la atrajo hacia él.

_—Quizás esto me de puntos de buena conducta_ —bromeó el doctor.

_—Es extraño_ —dijo Clarice.

_—¿El qué?_ —el doctor Lecter hablaba prácticamente en un susurro. Su aliento acariciaba con suavidad el cuello de la chica y ella se estremeció.

_—Que haya un motín en un hospital psiquiátrico y que, posiblemente, el preso más peligroso de todo el edificio me haya salvado de los demás._

_—Supongo que visto desde fuera puede sonar bastante extraño, si. Me pregunto como actuará el Tattler cuando se entere de la noticia_ —Clarice cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su nombre ya había aparecido una vez junto al del doctor y a unas _insinuantes alusiones_ a su extraña relación.

Hannibal controlaba la respiración de Clarice y supo que estaba entrando en un estado de sopor. Movió ligeramente el brazo para que la chica se acomodara en su pecho y él echó la cabeza contra la pared.

_—Llevas despierta desde antes de que saliera el sol._

_—Hoy no ha salido el sol, doctor Lecter._

_—En tal caso, llevas despierta desde antes de que el sol hiciera intención de salir_ —rió el doctor. Ella asintió reprimiendo un bostezo—._ ¿Por qué no descansas? Yo me ocuparé de vigilar que nadie se acerque y perturbe tu sueño._

_—¿Por qué es tan gentil conmigo, doctor Lecter? Tengo entendido que no ha querido hablar nunca con nadie y…_

_—Te acabo de decir que eres de las pocas personas que me trata como a un semejante_ —contestó el doctor cortando la frase de Clarice—. _Además, no todos los días se conoce a una mujer como tú._

_—¿Como yo?_

_—Eres inteligente, eres fuerte y eres preciosa_ —Hannibal calculó un tiempo de silencio apropiado y continuó—. _Espero no haberte molestado con esas palabras._

_—Los halagos solo molestan cuando vienen de personas inapropiadas_ —Clarice abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Sintió como el calor inundaba su cara y dio gracias a la oscuridad. Sus sentimientos hacia el doctor habían crecido rápidamente en muy poco tiempo.

_—¿Qué diría_ Jackie Boy_ si te viera ahora, Clarice? ¿Qué dirían tus compañeros de academia?_

_—Prefiero no imaginarlo_ —Hannibal sonrió.

_—La gente dirá que estamos enamorados_ —respondió bostezando.

_—Disculpe mi franqueza doctor Lecter, pero, que le jodan a la gente. Estoy demasiado cansada como para preocuparme de lo que el mundo pueda decir o pensar_ —Hannibal rió ante la claridad de la chica—. _Además, ¿a quién le importa eso?_ —aquella respuesta dejó completamente asombrado al doctor Lecter. Él no se había negado en ningún momento la atracción que sentía por la chica; pero, ni por asomo se imaginaba que ella fuera a corresponder aquellos sentimientos.

_—En ese caso, será mejor que descanses, pequeña Starling, ¿hmm?_—Clarice se acurrucó contra el pecho del doctor y este besó suavemente la cabeza de la chica. Escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón se fue quedando dormida.

Unas fuertes y firmes voces despertaron a Clarice poco después de la medianoche. No eran los presos quienes habían entrado en el pasillo. La luz se había restablecido y comenzó a escucharse el sonido metálico de las celdas al cerrarse.

_—¡En la celda de Lecter!_ —escuchó como decía la voz de Crawford al fondo.

_—Clarice, creo que han venido a rescatarte_ —susurró el doctor ayudándola a incorporarse en el colchón.

_—Eso parece…_

_—¡Agente Starling!_ —Crawford ordenó por señas que abrieran aquella pesada puerta y desenfundando el arma, apuntó a Lecter—. _Sepárese de ella lentamente, doctor Lecter._

_—Señor Crawford…_

_—Tranquila, Clarice. No te hará daño_ —respondió el agente mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al doctor.

_—Señor Crawford…_

_—No tardaremos nada en sacarte. Todo ha pasado_ —Clarice golpeó furiosa el colchón y Crawford la miró sorprendido.

_—¿Quiere hacerme caso, señor?_ —el agente bajó el arma y Clarice se levantó del catre estirándose—. _El doctor Lecter me ha mantenido a salvo durante la reyerta._

_—Pero…_

_—No me ha hecho nada. ¿Acaso ve que me falte algún trozo de cuerpo?_ —preguntó con ironía.

_—Los demás reclusos centraron su atención en la joven Starling y lo más lógico fue mantenerla fuera de peligro, Jack. Nunca haría daño a tu cachorra_ —Clarice se giró para mirarle y ambos sonrieron.

_—Gracias doctor Lecter_ —susurró ella tendiéndole la mano. Hannibal la aceptó y la acarició suavemente con disimulo.

_—Cuidado, Clarice, como te dije antes, dirán que estamos enamorados_ —sonrió guiñándola un ojo.

_—¡Por dios, Clarice, chica! ¿Qué coño ha pasado?_ —Ardelia apareció tras Crawford. El agente la dirigió una mirada de reproche pero la chica la ignoró por completo. Sin pensárselo entró en la celda y fue directa hacia su amiga.

_—Ardelia…_

_—¡No sabes el jodido susto que me has dado, muchacha!_ —Clarice sonrió y se abrazó a ella.

_—Estoy bien_ —aseguró. Ardelia miró de reojo al doctor.

_—Ya…_ —susurró con desconfianza—. _Bueno, muchacha, será mejor que volvamos a casa. Te prepararé un té… o mejor nos tomamos un buen trago, que creo que falta nos hace_ —Hannibal sonrió ante el ímpetu de la joven Mapp.

_—Buenas noches, Clarice_ —susurró con su suave y cálida voz. La chica se giró una vez más antes de salir de la celda y sonrió.

Una vez que cerraron de nuevo la celda, el doctor se apoyó contra el frío cristal y vio como Clarice se marchaba, abrazada por su amiga, por el pasillo. Suspirando, miró a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a la cama. Había sido una extraña, aunque interesante, muy interesante noche.

_—Clarice, ¿ha pasado algo, dentro de la celda, que me tengas que contar?_

_—¿Algo de qué?_

_—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, muchacha. Dicen que permanecisteis sin luz durante horas y…_

_—¿Y?_

_—No se, solo que me ha resultado extraña la manera en la que el doctor Lecter se ha despedido de ti —Clarice miró divertida a su amiga_—. _Dios, ¡Clarice, no me jodas! Es un caníbal…_

_—Ardelia, estoy muy cansada._

_—¿Pasó algo?_ —Clarice sonrió y apoyándose en el reposacabezas del asiento, cerró los ojos—. _¡Pasó algo! ¡Jesús, Clarice!_


End file.
